1. Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display typically includes two substrate panels and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. Each of the substrate panels typically includes field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image. The transmittance of the liquid crystal display can be improved as the liquid crystal molecules are better controlled.
In a liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode and the common electrode for generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer may be provided in one display panel having a switching element formed therein. A liquid crystal display of this type has a contact hole for connecting a common electrode and a common voltage line for transmitting a common voltage, in order to prevent signal delays of the common voltage applied to the common electrode. Those contact holes, however, may reduce the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided only for a better understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.